


Alpha and Omega

by Queen_Preferences



Series: The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gay, M/M, Omega Jeremy, Slash, Underage - Freeform, alpha Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeremy and Tyler share an few moments alone.





	

Title: Alpha and Omega

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Vampire Diaries

Series: none

Pairings: Tyler/Jeremy

Characters: Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, and Tyler Lockwood.

Summary: Jeremy and Tyler share an few moments alone.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Caught you," Tyler Lockwood murmured roughly, tipping his head down to tuck his face into the curve of Jeremy's neck. Tyler sighed as he simply let himself enjoy the heartbeat that coursed through Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy Gilbert smiled, shifting around until they were fitted together like a puzzle. The slightly bigger omega reached up to wrap his arms sound the alpha pulling them closer. Tyler smirked pressing a light kiss to the throat in compassion.

"I let you," he returned, trying to tug Tyler closer, though there was no one more room between them.

Tyler snorted against his neck making Jerry giggle, "Yes, certainly, of course. Let me catch you because you're such a good, and obedient omega?"

"Shut up Tyler." Jeremy growled out as he leaned away from Tyler Lockwood who laughed before pulling him back. "I can't wait to have you forever." Tyler whispered as he pulled Jeremy closer.

"Two more weeks and I'll be all yours forever." Jeremy whispered.

Tyler nodded. He knew he was treading on a tight line seeing Jeremy while he was still underage but he had to see him. The last time he saw Jeremy was his 17 whicheck was three months ago.

* * *

Jeremy had to lie and say he wanted to have a quick run. It was the only way to convince Elena not to see his assigned guards Damon and Stefan with him.

"I got to go Ty. Elena gonna have the boys looking for me soon." Jeremy whispered.

Tyler growled as he slowly pulled himself away until he was pressing his back into the tree across from Jeremy. "I love you."

Jeremy smiled, "I love you too. Watch me until I get back?"

"Always."


End file.
